From your Valentine
by Kayxxx
Summary: Hi guys! I'm back with another story which is based on the Christmas trailer video on the BBC Casualty website mainly focusing on Cal and Ethan's new love interests Taylor and Honey. Please let me know what you think, really hope you enjoy! Kayxxx :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with another story which is based on the Christmas trailer video on the BBC Casualty website mainly focusing on Cal and Ethan's new love interests and so I suppose this story could contain some potential spoilers though I doubt it highly. First the story will start off based more on Ethan and Honey but there will be more about Cal and Taylor to come in the future which I'm currently working on. I'm not sure how long this story will be as I'm writing chapters as I'm publishing which will also mean daily updating might not occur as it will be harder for me but I'll try my best! Hopefully you enjoy, I'd love to hear what you think so please leave reviews, they are always appreciated, thanks, Kayxxx :)**

Chapter One

It was Valentines night and both Ethan and Cal were working. For Ethan this was no bother, if he wasn't working he would only be spending Valentine's night alone, something he become accustomed to doing over the years. As for Cal however, he would much rather spend Valentines night with his girlfriend Taylor and was more reluctant in attending work but was quickly persuaded into it when Taylor suggested making the following day their Valentines night as Cal was not working. Cal was excited to see what tomorrow would bring on his and Taylor's "fake Valentines day" but Ethan was of course less excited. He was hoping he would miss all romance by being in work tonight however now he too would be there for Cal and Taylor's "fake Valentines day" and as he and Cal shared a bedroom wall he knew tomorrow would consist of all household members not getting much sleep, Cal and Taylor for completely different reasons to Ethan. Ethan's night would be spent covering up his head with his pillow in attempt to drown out the noise made by his brother and his girlfriend.

Cal stood in the kitchen with his arms wrapped around Taylor's waist and his lips laid upon hers "you're making me want to stay" Cal mumbled as he kissed her yet again, "Stay then" she replied breathlessly kissing him once more. On the worktop next to them sat two cards, one made out to Cal written in incredibly neat and girly handwriting, the other made out to Taylor which was written in extremely less neat handwriting but the words could still be made out, just about! Both cards were signed off _"From your Valentine"_ with an excessive amount of "X's" placed after representing kisses.

Ethan sat awkwardly beside the two, taking sips out of his Doctor Who coffee mug and trying his best to read an article written in the newspaper about the history of Valentines day, despite the event going on just to the left of him. He'd already read this article twice today but there was something about it that intrigued him, he attempted in telling Cal and Taylor about the story but they obviously had no interest in what he had to say as they now only found interest in each other. Cal picked Taylor up and placed her on the table where Ethan was sat. Taylor giggled as Cal leaned himself into her, she ruffled up Ethan's newspaper with her body as he done so. Ethan sighed with a tut and walked over to the sink, pouring out his coffee that he had now lost the taste for. Taylor moaned as Cal pressed his lips against her neck "mmm, do you think it's too late for me to call in sick?" Cal whispered to which Taylor replied to with another giggle. "Yes it is." Ethan spoke firmly clearly unimpressed, causing both Taylor and Cal to jump as though they hadn't even noticed he was in the room. Cal sighed and gave his little brother daggers which Ethan chose to ignore, "I'm leaving now if you want a lift then I suggest you get ready." Ethan spoke in a firm tone yet again, Cal ignored his brother completely continuing to giggle with his girlfriend. "Fine then, I'm leaving." Ethan spoke raising his voice hoping to catch his brother's attention but Caleb didn't flinch. "Oh suit yourself." Ethan whispered as he made his way out of the kitchen and to the front door, picking up his backpack on the way.

Just as he reached the door his phone began to ring. He pulled it out f his back pocket and looked at the name "Honey", surprised, Ethan answered the phone immediately. Ethan had been gaining strong feelings for Honey as the weeks passed, these feelings had become harder and harder for him to ignore and so when he saw her name on his phone his heart skipped a beat. "Hello?" he answered swallowing hard, "Honey calm down, calm down! What's happened?" he listened intently down the phone with widened eyes, "Right okay, stay where you are I'll be right there" he put the phone down and frantically thought. He ran into the living room and rumbled through a pile of clothes left messily by Cal and Taylor his couch, he grabbed hold of a piece of clothing and hurried quickly out the front door.

Honey had fallen on stage and twisted her ankle whilst she was performing. As only Ethan knew of her being a stripper he was the only one she could trust enough to call for help. "Honey, are you okay?" Ethan made his way into her dressing room awkwardly brushing passed the half naked women surrounding her. "Ethan!" Honey called out relieved. "It's just my ankle, I think it's broken" she motioned to her leg. Ethan bent down before her and began examining, he looked up and gave her an awkward smile as all she was clothed in was her underwear, Honey smiled back down at him oblivious, acting as if this situation was the most normal thing in the world. Ethan awkwardly looked back down to her ankle "well, the good news is it's not broken, but you're going to need to come to the ED" he spoke as he stood to his feet. "What? Dressed like this?" Honey replied sarcastically, now fully aware that she was half naked. "Ah well, I'm already one step ahead of you!" Ethan called out excitedly. "What do you mean?" Honey asked confused. "When I got your call I figured you'd be..well, you know.." Ethan awkwardly tried to explain, Honey just looked at him completely unaware of what he was talking about "..would be dressed like this" he motioned toward her, she looked down at her body and then back up to hear Ethan's story. "So, I picked up this on the way out" Ethan held up a burgundy coloured knitted Christmassy looking dress, which had a white fur trim around the neck and arms, with a huge white flower pinned on the right side. Honey looked at it horrified "what is that?!" She called out in shock. "I'm actually not sure, I think it was one of my brother's attempts of buying his girlfriend something nice for Valentines day...Either that or Taylor has awful taste in clothing" he joked as he examined the dress. "It looks like something my nan would wear!" She spoke looking the dress up and down in disgust. "Well, no one's gonna know you're a stripper now ay!" Ethan replied with a smile, "erm, exotic dancer!" Honey corrected him. "Are you going to put it on or not? I'm going to be late for work at this rate!" Ethan urged holding out the dress in front of her, Honey sighed reluctantly and took the dress from his hands. "Right" Ethan smiled and head for the door, "where do you think you're going?" Honey called after him, "I'll wait outside whilst you get dressed" Ethan pointed over his shoulder to the door confused as to why he was in the wrong. "Ermm and how am I supposed to do that when I can't even stand? You're gonna have to help me" she ordered. Ethan sighed and slowly made his way back into the room to help Honey get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once at the ED Ethan made sure Honey was the first person he seen to, to save her having to explain herself to any of her other colleagues. "Thanks for doing this" honey smiled as she fanned herself with a paper bowl -usually used to vomit into- Ethan looked up from examining her "it's no bother" he smiled. "I've never had a knight in shining amour before" she joked "I'm more of a court jester than a knight" Ethan replied with a grin. "Okay, your ankle is going to be fine, I'd say get home, get some rest put some ice on it and maybe stay off the poles for a few weeks" he smiled to himself as he spoke, "It's probably put a halt to any Valentines night plans too but on the brightside you're going to be fine" he concluded. "I'd only be spending Valentines night working giving lonely old men lap dances" she sighed. "You don't have a valentine?" Ethan asked shocked, "Nope" Honey smiled still fanning herself, "What's the point in Valentines day anyway? Like where did it come from?" she asked confused, Ethan looked up from writing his notes excitedly as this exact topic was what he'd spent the majority of the day studying, "you don't know the story about St. Valentine?" Ethan replied. "St. Who?" Honey replied confused.

Ethan smiled, "Well there was an emperor called Claudius. This Claudius guy wanted his army to be at its strongest but not many men wanted to join the army as they had wives and children that they didn't want to leave behind, so, in order to make his army as strong as possible he decided to make a law against all marriage" Ethan explained putting his knowledge to use, Honey listened to him intently. "So what, no one could get married?" Honey asked stunned, "That's terrible!" she continued. Ethan smiled at the fact she was paying so much attention to him and actually enjoying his story "Well.." he began excitedly, he placed his notes on the foot of Honey's bed so he could gesture with his hands whilst explaining, something Ethan tended to do a lot. "Lots of people thought that and one of those people was a priest called Valentine. As he was a priest he performed marriages and was obviously strongly against the new law and so he still continued to marry people...secretly of course as what he was doing was illegal, all was going well for a few months but he eventually got caught and sent to jail by Claudius and was sentenced to death. In the last weeks of his run up to his execution he was visited by the jailers daughter who was blind. He began to get close to the girl, they'd spend most of their time together talking and praying, and he'd teach her about all the beautiful things she'd never get to see, and she'd keep his spirits up and make him find happiness even tough he was soon going to die. He fell more and more in love with the girl. On the day of his execution he wrote the girl a sonnet and he signed it off, _"Love from your Valentine"_. Legend has it that his words were so beautiful and meant so much to the girl that when she was read the sonnet is gained her sight." Ethan shook his head at just how ridiculous the story sounded out loud, he'd only read it in his head and not had the chance to hear it out loud. Now he'd said it in front of Honey there was no going back "...I mean, it could all be a completely made up, but, I like to believe it, I think everyone deserves their Valentine." Ethan added confidently with a smile. "Aw no, I think it's true, I hope it is anyway, it's so cute!" Honey looked at Ethan amazed, she could suddenly see something in him that she'd never seen before. Maybe it was the way he spoke so passionately or the fact he'd been so nice to her, picking her up and hiding her from the rest of his colleagues, whatever it was it triggered off some emotions in Honey that were becoming ever so quickly increasingly harder to consume.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Honey spoke fanning herself once more. "You do look a bit flushed, Do you want some water? It may help cool you down, I'll be right back" Ethan turned to head out of Honey's cubicle. "No Ethan!" She called stopping Ethan in his tracks, "I mean _is it hot_, in here or is it just me?" She spoke more slowly raising her eyebrows hoping Ethan would get the hint. He looked at her confused. "You look hot, are you?" She questioned practically spelling out what she was trying to say. Ethan's look of confusion grew more and more, etching his face completely, "Well, um.. I suppose it is a bit-" Honey cut him off, "I proper fancy you" she admitted knowing Ethan would probably never get what she was trying to say. Ethan stood in shock, mouth open wide, unaware of what to say. He wasn't used to this type of thing happening to him. He witnessed it on a daily basis with his brother Cal, but never with him. Ethan stood frozen in stunned silence unknowing to how to go about the situation. "Well say something!" Honey urged breaking the silence and snapping Ethan out of his thoughts. "..umm.." Ethan hesitated still frantically trying to find some suitable words. "well?" Honey urged, "..Honey..." he began, looking over his shoulder sheepishly to make sure no one was listening in, "I do too!" Ethan admitted with a sigh of relief "well, not me, i don't fancy myself that would be extremely strange and well, quite worrying...what I'm trying to say is.." Ethan continued to awkwardly try to explain himself as Honey watched him with a smile etched on her face. "..I think you're great" he concluded as he took a seat on the edge of Honey's bed. "Great?" she laughed, "Well, more than great, obviously! That wasn't really the right word. Umm.." He frantically began to search for something, ANYTHING to say to climb himself out of the awkward hole he was making deeper and deeper by the seconds. "Well, you always make me laugh, you're amazing at reading people and making them feel better, like when you helped me find the honey! You're also one of the best coffee makers I've ever known and umm, what else?..oh yes you're extremely beautiful...I probably should have started with that shouldn't I?" Ethan continued to awkwardly babble on as Honey sat watching him blushing, she placed her finger gently on his lips, silencing him "just shut up and kiss me" she giggled. Ethan laughed at how much he'd been babbling on and looked down as he blushed. He let out a shaky breath and looked up to meet Honey's gaze, he slowly edged closer to her and ever so gently, their lips met to a kiss.

Just as their lips met a familiar voice spoke from outside their cubicle, Cal's voice. "This cubicle should be free so if you just get yourself comfortable on the bed I'll be right in" Cal pulled open the curtain to find his brother's body leaning over Honey's, both of them frantically turned to meet his gaze with horror etched on their faces. "Woah!" Cal called out in shock and pulled the curtain closed "Looks like this cubicle isn't free after all, Max!" he called over to Max who was stood looking intently at his phone, "Can you take Mrs Jones to find a cubicle please, something's come up that I have to get to the bottom of" Cal smiled to himself and turned opening the curtain again once Max had led his patient away. "Well, well, well..." Cal spoke looking at the pair knowingly. Ethan had now gotten himself off Honey's bed and stood as far away from her the cubicle would allow, he kept his head down frozen in horror unknowing of how Cal would go about this. "Let me guess, it's not what it looks like?" Cal laughed knowingly, Honey giggled in reply but Ethan just stayed silent. "Well this just shows no matter how much you think you know someone, you never actually do!" He continued to tease lightly looking at his frozen brother. "This is the type of thing I'd pull off, Honey you're pulling my little brother over to the dark side I see! I mean come on Nibbles, I thought you were smarter than this, did you not think through the consequences first? Like the fact it might not have been me that opened the curtain but, I don't know...Connie!" he spoke widening his eyes expressing himself as though he was telling a young child a scary story, Ethan looked up over his glasses at his older brother. "I dread to think where that would lead! But probably in both of you losing your jobs and being shunned from the hospital, and we all know she wouldn't go about this quietly, she'd shout loud enough that even Fletch would probably hear upstairs! Oh the embarrassment!" Cal teased placing his hands on his cheeks and opening his mouth acting out the horrified look that was just a few moments ago etched on his brother's face. Ethan looked at Honey and then back to Cal before he stormed out of the cubicle almost taking the curtain with him as he left. "Oh Ethan I was joking, It was a joke! Come on Eth where's your sense of humour gone?!" Cal called as his brother disappeared down the hall. He spun on his heels turning and facing Honey "So..." he smiled awkwardly, "Wait, is that the dress I bought for Taylor?" Cal asked as realisation hit in, Honey sat frozen unaware of what to say, how could she explain everything without him finding out she was a stripper? She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak, just as she did this her curtain flew open "Cal please come and treat your patient, she keeps calling me her Valentine and trying to kiss me. I mean, I know I like the older ladies but...she's older than my nan!" Max sarcastically explained with a chuckle. Cal hurried out to treat his patient laughing as he left. "Honey?" Max asked seeing her laying on the bed, "everything okay?" he continued sounding concerned, "Yeah I'm fine, but can you do one thing for me?" she asked with a smile. "Anything for you my lovely" he replied with a wink, "Can you get me a pen and some paper?" she proposed.

Ethan made his way back to Honey's cubicle having now cleared his head and came up with two speeches, one saying that something along those matters could never happen again between them, under the circumstances. The second speech about how he didn't care who found out about them as a couple because his feelings for her were far to strong for him to care. He would decide which speech he'd use once he saw her again. He took a deep breath and pulled open her curtain to find the cubicle empty. He sighed as anger built up inside him, anger that he only had for himself for leaving in the first place. He picked up his notes that he'd left on Honey's bed to find a piece of paper laying beside them.

_"I'm not really any good at writing sonnets but, meet me outside after your shift, like you said, everyone deserves a Valentine_

_Love from your Valentine..xx"_

"What's that?" Cal called looking over Ethan's shoulder, Ethan couldn't even attempt to hide the huge grin etched on his face "I think I've just gained my sight" Ethan smiled to himself. "Gained your what?" Cal looked at him puzzled. "Nothing, you wouldn't be interested" Ethan replied knowingly as he headed to receive his next patient, still with a smile on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think! This will probably be the last I'll publish until Saturday's episode unless inspiration hits in before then. Feel free to PM me any ideas, tips or improvements you have for me, they will be appreciated! Love, Kayxxx :)**


End file.
